Vacation of disaster
by mordrei
Summary: All thought a vacation italy was good.We were all wrong.Join us as we have a naked sesshomaru, drunken inu, drowning miroku,lost ryo and dee, jailed leon,flamenco dancing draco, crossdressing harry and singing ron together with all their leading ladies.


Its starts one Saturday morning on Villa in the Italian Island of Capri where a group of unique individuals are spending their well deserved vacation. The members of the so called group are composed of Four LAPD detectives, A Chinese man, a little boy with blond hair, a sheep-tiger pet, Six English Boarding School Students, A Japanese high school student accompanied by a very weird boy with silver hair, a pervert, a pretty brown haired girl, another little boy with red hair whose holding a cute cream colored cat, and last but not the least a very tall and very good looking Japanese male with silver hair and amber eyes accompanied by a little girl with a toothy smile and a small green like imp assistant. And so the story starts with the first group of people arriving at the Villa.

"Wow would you look at that" a very pretty American girl with wavy blond hair and a petite body said looking at the seaside view.

"Yes it is very picturesque and this villa is situated on a cliff. A pale skinned black haired Chinese man who was holding the little boy with blond hair replied.

"Do you think there's a way we could go down onto the beach?" The American girl asked.

"I think so, I saw a way when we were heading up here, and I think it's on the side of the cliff. We could go sightseeing and find it right now. A sandy haired man with glasses replied.

"What do you think, should we go and find out now?" A guy with auburn hair said while looking at all his companions.

"Sure why No---------" a tall blond haired male was answering not before he was interrupted and all their attention was on the commotion of a vehicle coming in the drive way in which their were four people (two male, two female) getting out of it and looking as if they were also here with the same reasons as the first Group.

"WHAT THE FUCK" The blond man said pointing at the new arrivals not before he was scolded by the Chinese man ……

"Who are you guys?" he said to the group that suddenly arrived who was also looking at them with a baffled expression.

"Oi Mate I should ask you the same thing" A red headed boy replied looking the blond guy suspiciously as well as his group.

"Bloody hell mate I thought it was going to be a private villa" he said whispering to one of the people on his group who had messy black hair and green eyes.

"Hey you answer the bloody question" the fuming blond said yelling.

"Oi mate you don't have to yell" The red head replied. Were just hearing distance from each other.

The blond was going to yell profanities when suddenly another car came in the drive way which deposited yet another group that of which consisted of the Japanese High school girl and weird boy with silver hair and their group. And so chaos ensued after that with said company now in the midst of a big shouting match, well three of them where, and these where one of the LAPD detectives with blond hair engaging with the weird looking boy and an English Student with red hair.

"What the heck are you all doing here?" the weird boy with silver hair asked.

"We should ask you the same question" both the blond and the red head replied looking at the boy.

"Listen here all of you, we came here first and it was booked for our group." The blond said pointing to his group. And you have no right to be here."

"Are you bloody crazy, we have every right to be here?" The red head said. "Our group booked this place for a whole month and we should be kicking the lot of you out"

"Keh who says, we booked this long before you guys did, so we have the most right to be here, you should all pack your bags and leave." The weird looking boy said looking smugly at both groups.

"Why you little twerps, I could arrest you for trespassing" the blond said.

"Keh who says" the weird looking boy said smugly. "I both could take you right here right now"

"Oi better watch what you say, the both of you, I could throw you with one flick of my wrist" the red head said to both of them.

Tension in the air was going on an all time high as the three were starting to take positions as if ready to fight. And if you're wondering what happened to other group members, well they're all having nice drinks sitting on lawn chairs and table under the shade that suddenly just happened to be ingenuously placed for their convenience and as having introduced themselves to each other, with the two kids happily playing together with their pets . Are all now having a nice chit –chat all the while looking at the squabble.

"Do you think we should stop them?" The pretty girl with brown hair asked one of the English boarding school students named Hermione.

"Now Just let them be, Let them fight it amongst themselves, If the beat each other to a pulp then we can just stop them if they all get too rough. My bets on Ron, He could beat both of them with him living with four brothers and all and among other stuff…." she said replying Sango, the pretty brown haired girl.

"How bout you lady Kagome, who do you think will win in this battle of fists." Miroku who was situated besides the two male detectives and who was disappointed at not being near Sango said.

"Hmmm, I think they're all pretty match, but Ill bet on Inuyasha." Kagome said while a telltale blush was forming on her cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by the group.

"Yeah all three of them have different capabilities that makes it hard for us to determine the winner, if they stop arguing and start the fight. Ryo the one with sandy hair and glasses said.

"I agree and should whoever win will not come out unscathed. Hopefully we have all the first aid kits we need. And if we don't, we'll just leave them to rot and die…. The auburn haired man named Devon or Dee as he'd liked to be called said, while looking on his left side to check on the two kids still playing together.

"Yep that's a good idea. We should let them battle it out, my bets on Leon what about yours Count. Jill the pretty American girl said looking at the count with a gleam in her eyes who was sitting under the shade besides a girl with red head named Ginny.

Said gleam didn't go unnoticed by the group and looked at the count who by the way still looked cool and composed while wearing one of his long sleeved cheongsam.

"Well that should be obvious Miss Jill, my bet would be------"

The count didn't finish as suddenly everybody's attention was diverted toward the two motorcycles coming in the drive way. Said drivers of motorcycles were parking and dismounting and walking towards the group. The first one removed his helmet showing a handsome face and platinum blond hair and suddenly there was a blur of red and something, I mean someone was clinging to him and who was publicly displaying her affections for him which he received with open arms.

"Hey Scar head, Weasel, Mione, did you guys miss me?" he said situating the pretty little thing with red hair that was Ginny by his side.

"Yeah ferret we did, and because of that Ron here is itching for a fight that he already started it with those two" Harry said titling his head in the area in which the three where still arguing, I mean shouting their heads off.

"So Draco who's your friend?" Ginny said eyeing the person who still had the helmet one.

"Oh Yeah" he said extracting his arms away from Ginny (who huffed) while proceeding toward the said person.

"So Shall I do the Honors or do you wish to do it for yourself?" He said asking the person who touched him on the arm which earned the person a very beautiful smile from Draco.

Said person walked closer the group which caught all their attention. Holding the side of her helmet she pulls the fastener and removes it letting loose her long midnight black hair and looking at all their shocked faces the only thing she could utter was…

"HI GUYS DID YOU MISS ME?"


End file.
